The way It would Have Been
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Diane had always lived with her Aunt until herparents decided they wanted her back.She moves to their town & quickly realizesits got a big secret & she plays a huge part in it. a local boy teaches her that this is seriouse and lifes nota fashionmagazineR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'd grown up my whole life with only my Aunt and cousin. I'd never met my mother or my father, or any of my brothers or sisters, and according to my Aunt, I had many. I didn't understand why I didn't live with my family while the rest of my siblings did. It was unfair. I didn't understand why I had left the city, and maybe I shouldn't have bugged my Aunt endlessly until she got a hold of my mom and sent me back to the place that had been the reason I lived with my Aunt in the first place.

I fit in finely at my school. It was a public school, and a very nice one at that. Everyone in school loved me and loved to be around me. They hated it when I was absent or late for school, but what would happen if I left in the middle of the day and never came back or stayed in contact with them?

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should go back to the beginning and explain things.

* * *

I felt out of place when I was a child because my cousin, Tracy, always called Aunt Josie mom, but I had to call her Aunt Josie. It wasn't until I was about three and I started watching TV that I noticed something was wrong.

Almost all the kids on the shows I watched had parents and lived with a loving family. I had always had the loving family, but I wanted to know what it was like to be loved from your parents. I felt rejected after Aunt Josie explained to me that my mother had sent my across the country from the day I was born because it wasn't safe for me there.

How could it not be safe? If it was safe enough for all my other brothers and sisters, how could it not be safe for me? Instead of taking the time to worry about all of this, I just focused on other things and put it out of my mind for a while.

It was when I turned thirteen when I started asking questions. All of my friends had parents, but I didn't and I felt funny saying I didn't even know mine. It was as if I were adopted, but I wasn't. I was temporarily detached from my family.

I'd sit in class and feel on top of the world, like none of my troubles existed at all. All the teachers looked at me with pride and all of my friends with admiration.

"So, Diane, did you hear about Manny and her brother?" Stephanie Ranolds, one of my best friends, asked me that day at lunch.

"Yah, her brother was stealing stuff from stores and Manny sold it at school. The principal caught her and both of them were put in juvenile detention for it." I answered proudly.

"Didn't you try to stop her so she wouldn't get in trouble?" Jane Daniels, just some girl that always sat with me at lunch, grinned at me like I were some pop star.

"Yes, I did, but she didn't listen to me." I sighed and stood and waved at the group of boys who were all staring at me at the next table as the bell rang to end the lunch period.

Everybody always wanted my attention, and it was tiring. It wasn't my fault I was pretty, and I was happy I was, but I was also tired of everyone drooling over me. Sometimes I enjoyed waving at a group of guys and then listening to them argue about whom I waved to in particular.

Stephanie and I walked down the hall together, with Jane and some other girls following behind us.

Stephanie was a little taller than me. She looked like a super model with full lips and long, wavy blond hair that fell almost to her waist. She had a perfect complexion and dark blue eyes.

I was hardly five foot six. I also had long wavy hair, but mine barely went halfway down my back and was a light brown. My eyes were green and as Aunt Josie calls them, hypnotic. According to everyone, I wasn't just supermodel pretty, I was drop dead gorgeous.

Stephanie and I laughed at almost nothing the whole way down the hall to our next class. When we were walking past the administration office, someone called my name.

I turned and saw Aunt Josie retreating from the main office. She had a look on her face that suggested I come over to her, but also suggested that something was slightly wrong.

"I have to go, Stephanie. I'll be here tomorrow if I'm not staying." I hugged her and waved and headed over to my Aunt.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked her.

"Go and get your things you're going home." She said in a tone that made me turn and hurry up to the third floor to grab my things. I left only the schoolbooks at the bottom for the strangest reason.

"Come on," She pulled me off of the schoolyard and into her car.

"Aunt Josie, where are we going?" I wondered. It wasn't like her to pull me out of school in the middle of the day.

She didn't answer me until we got to her house. "There are a bunch of boxes in your room. Go and pack them up with as much stuff as possible." She ordered.

I did as she said and packed most of my stuff into the ten huge boxes that were on my bed. I put everything else into my two duffel bags.

Aunt Josie came into the room and helped me carry all my boxes out to her car.

All the while, I wondered what was going on. Why did I have to pack up all my things? I didn't get anytime to stop and before I knew it, I was being driven to the airport.

Someone came up to our car and placed all of my stuff onto a cart and wheeled it off.

"Come with me," Aunt Josie pulled me through the airport and stopped us in front of a private gate, for private jets and stuff.

"Just go through there and someone will give you further instructions." She looked into my eyes, her own full of tears, "I'm going to miss you Diane."

What did she mean? I stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Diane, I talked with your mother this morning. You're going to live with her and you're family."

The whole situation rushed at me all at once. I was never going to be able to see Stephanie again or attend my school, or maybe never even see real snow, because I knew I wasn't flying anywhere in Michigan. I was going to someplace that seemed better, but deep down, actually wasn't.

* * *

**I wonder what is going to happen.... Oh, wait! I do! I'm the writer. The only way your going to figure it out is by sitting around and waiting for me to update while I'm updating all of my other stories, or review so I'll update faster. I can't wait to update, and the next chapter will introduce Diane's new town, and all the main characters besides her REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the jet landed at the LAX airport, I was full of nerves and questions. What was my family going to be like? What was Densville (the town my family lived in) going to be like? Why did I feel so strange about all of this?

"Diane Corman, come with me," A guy in a black suit met me at the door of the plane.

"Um, okay," I gulped and followed him towards a black Lexus and sat in the back without any questions. I could already tell my parents were powerful people.

"My name is Hodry, Diane. I'm the chauffeur for the Corman family, and also one of their many assistants. Your family will be waiting for you inside. I will have to ask you to wait outside while I go inside and speak to Mrs. Corman. There is a van following us, full of your stuff, so don't think of us as being stalked." The man explained.

I checked over my shoulder and sure enough, a van was driving behind us. There was a man in a black suit driving it.

We drove for about a half hour and finally entered the small town that my family inhabited. In another few minutes, we pulled up to a mansion that seemed bigger than the town itself.

"Oh my," I breathed as I stared up at it.

Hodry got out of the car and entered the house, leaving me by myself.

"Hey, you're that new Corman, aren't you?" Someone called.

I turned around and a few feet away I saw a tall blond boy staring at me. He was really cute. "I guess I am. I've always been a Corman, but I've never been to this household."

"Well, it's nice to meet, you, I'm Tanner Mitchel," He smiled at me.

"I'm Diane." I turned back towards the house. "This house is huge,"

"Yah, the family's pretty big. They have eight kids, including you, and two adults, including all the maids and stuff." Tanner said.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"They're the ruler's of Densville. Not only are they the richest people in the area, but they're very powerful."

"Oh, so I guess that makes me powerful," I laughed.

"You're more powerful than any Corman." Tanner told me.

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. C.C. will tell you."

"C.C.?"

"Your mom. Haven't you ever heard of C.C., the famous supermodel who retired a few years back?"

"Yes, I have. She's my mother?" I was shocked.

"Yes. You take after her, except you're a lot prettier."

I blushed. I heard it from guys all the time, but coming from Tanner, it felt different to hear it. "Do you know why they suddenly want me back, Tanner?"

He shook his head. "They need you.'

Hodry came out then. "Diane, come, the family is ready to see you."

"Bye, Tanner," I waved.

"See you later Diane." He turned and walked away.

I trudged up the steps and met Hodry at the door.

We entered the house and I found myself facing a tall, supermodel pretty woman. This was C.C., this was my mother.

Neither of us spoke and we just stared at each other.

"Oh my, you're more beautiful than I imagined." C.C. finally said. "I'm your mother. You do not have to call me mom, Diane. I understand I have not been in your life until today, and if you do not feel comfortable calling me mom, you don't have to."

"Okay," I smiled at her. She had bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes, like she always did in the pictures in the magazines.

She had retired because she said she had a more important job than being a model. She had also said she wouldn't say what this job was, and it was even more important than being a mother.

A tall, brown haired, brown-eyed man came up beside C.C..

"I'm Dan, your father. You just call me Dan. I don't any of that father crap from you."

"Um, okay, Dan," I smiled and looked around. There was only one other person in the room besides my parents, Hodry, and I. It was a small girl, probably only five years old, staring at me from the couch. When she caught me looking at her, she jumped up and raced over to me, hugging me around the waste.

"I'm Harmony Soruvian Corman. I'm four years old and I'm your baby sister." She smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you, sweet heart." I patted her on her naturally blond head. "I'm your sister Diane, I'm sure you know."

"Oh, of coarse I do. I've been waiting for you to come. Will you play Barbie's with me later?" She wondered.

I hadn't played Barbie's since I was a child, "Sure, I'd love to." I told her.

Harmony cheered and hurried upstairs to set up the game.

I giggled. "She's so cute." I told C.C..

"Is that her?" I heard someone wonder from the stairs and I looked up to see two girls and a boy staring at me. They were either older than me or about the same age from what I could tell.

The tallest didn't wait for her mothers reply and nonchalantly made her way towards me. "I'm Annemarie," She told me, "I'm the oldest."

"Hi, I'm sure you know I'm Diane. It's a pleasure to meet you." I told her.

"Ooh, Mom, I like her," Annemarie turned to her mother and then to her two siblings and called, "Come on, she won't bite."

The boy and girl exchanged looks, then hurried to join their sister.

"I'm Benji," The boy said.

"And I'm Clarisa," said the girl. She couldn't be much older than me. She was a little taller and even a little older looking.

"These are all your older siblings, Diane," C.C. explained, "Annemarie is the oldest, apparently, at seventeen, then there's Benji at sixteen, then Clarisa at fifteen."

"Oh, well, it's fantastic to meet all of you." I wanted to go to my room right then and call Stephanie, who was going to flip when I told her my birth mother was C.C., and ex-world renowned model, and one of her idols

"Here comes Gregory and Fredrick," Annemarie said when it sounded like a heard of elephants were running through the house and a faint, "She's here, she's here, she's here," could be heard. Finally, two boys appeared at the top of the stairs. One was a blond, and the other was a brunette,

"I'm Fredrick," Said the blond.

The brunette didn't introduce himself; he just stared at me, then followed his brother down the stairs to stand by me.

The brunette, who I was guessing would be Gregory, motioned for me to lean down so he could tell me something.

I put my ear right next to his mouth.

Gregory inhaled deeply, then shouted, "I'm Gregory!" at the top of his lungs.

I stumbled backwards and ran into Dan.

He groaned and pushed me forward and I fell to my knees.

Gregory was the only one laughing.

"Gregory Truman, that was very rude. Apologize to Diane this instant." C.C. ordered.

"Her?" Dan cried, "What about me? Gregory, apologize to me."

"Sorry, Dad, sorry Dane," Gregory sighed. He was only a little boy, so I guess I'd forgive him.

"It's Diane, Gregory, not Dane." I told him and grinned.

He was a little shocked, as was Dan.

"You don't have to be nice to him, you know." Dan muttered.

I looked over at him, "But I want to be. I've never been a mean person. Anyways, Gregory's just a little boy, he was just having some fun."

C.C. smiled at me.

"Diane, I'm Emonie J." Someone said.

I spun around and at the door of the kitchen, a girl was watching me. She wasn't smiling at all until she noted my bewildered expression, then as if reading my mind, she said, "I know it seems as if you have a lot of siblings, but I'm the last of them."

"Oh, okay," I went over all of their names in my head. I wouldn't have much trouble with them.

"Diane, how would you like to see your room?" Hodry wondered.

I'd forgotten he was in the room. I nodded and followed him up the stairs and down a hallway. I looked at all the doors as we passed. Each one had a letter on it. There was an A, a B, a C, a D, and an E, next to the D, which was mine. I looked further down the hall and saw an F, a G, and an H.

"Did C.C. name her kids in alphabetical order?" I asked Hodry as he opened the door to reveal my room and I gasped.

"Yes, she did," Hodry answered and left me to gap at my wonderful room. The whole thing all together was probably worth a million dollars.

I pulled out my phone and began dialing Stephanie's number. Someone swiped the phone from my hand right before I punched in the last digit.

"You can no longer stay in contact with your friends." Hodry said.

I turned and glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because, the life you are about to live requires you to start over. Those friends of yours from Michigan no longer exist to you."

I scowled, then said, "I've been friends with half of those kids my whole life. You guys just expect me to ditch them? Stephanie's probably worried sick of me because I didn't call her at seven like I always do."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't aloud."

I marched out of the room and down the hall. "C.C.!" I called.

"What is it, Diane?" C.C. met me at the top of the staircase.

"I'm not aloud to stay in contact with my friends?"

She sighed and then said calmly, "Diane, there are some things about this town that can't be known by the outside world. That's why I quit modeling, and that's why you need to leave your friends behind. Even your Aunt Josie."

"But that's your sister. Did you just ditch her?"

"Yes, but only up until it was crucial that we had you back here in Densville."

"Why is it crucial that I'm here?" I didn't understand that. Did she not want me here because I was her daughter?

"You'll understand soon enough." C.C. told me and she walked past me and down the hall.

I watched her and rolled my eyes. There was something definitely crazy going on in this town.

I left the house and took a walk down the street. After a few minutes I came across a park. It was very small and there was only a small pathway, a play set, and a bench.

Sitting on at the bench was Tanner Mitchel. He was listening to an ipod and staring up at the sky.

"Tanner!" I called.

He looked over, "Oh, hey Diane. So, you met the Corman's, I guess."

"Yes, and C.C. said I can't talk to any of my old friends because things about this town can't be known to the outside world."

"That's true." Tanner said and he watched me walk down the pathway, then sit next to him.

"What is it?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating something in his head, no doubt, then said, "I know your family should probably tell you this, but Densville isn't your normal small town."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Everyone in this town can do strange things." Tanner whispered.

"Oh, and what can you do?" I thought what he said was a joke.

"I can move stuff with my mind."

"Oh, really?" I laughed.

Tanner turned around and stared at his ipod, which was sitting in his lap. Slowly, it began to lift itself into the air.

"Holy crap!" I gasped. He wasn't kidding.

* * *

**holy crap is right, diane. so, the whole town can do something weird. has anyone figured out what Emonie J. can do?please review!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
